


You, Me and The Stars

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Series: My Sun, My Moon and All My Stars [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sentimental, Stargazing, Wistful, vague allusions to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: Cliff gets sentimental.(Post movie, 1970s, Palm Springs)
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Series: My Sun, My Moon and All My Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	You, Me and The Stars

“Hey, Cliff?”

The way Cliff’s insides soften at that, at the sound of his  _ own name  _ coming from Rick, would have been a terrifying realization twenty years ago. Not that he knew Rick twenty years ago. Under the fathomless, black night sky – laid out on a picnic blanket like they’re high schoolers going steady – Cliff pastes together some silly idea of what it  _ might _ have been like if they had known each other back then.

Cliff’s seen the headshots. Rick’s pretty boy face and combed hair and cigarette tucked behind his ear. They’re cute. And while Rick was getting those photos taken Cliff was probably watching  _ another –  _ the second or third or fourth – guy in his unit choke on blood and bile and press dog tags into his hand and a letter for his mom and-

_ Jesus Christ _ , Cliff petitions the stars in the sky that shimmer,  _ not now _ .

If Cliff hadn’t gone to war and somehow magically found Rick Dalton walking along Hollywood Boulevard and grabbed him and said, “Hey, you and me are gonna be the best thing this town  _ never _ sees,” it would have been...

Bad, probably. Hot though, definitely hot.

“Cl-Cliff? Cliff,” Rick repeats.

They’re in Palm Springs right now. Renting out a house for the month because that’s the kind of thing you can do when you’re having a big, Hollywood comeback. There’s a big, comfy king sized bed inside but why be there when you can be killing your back lying on the thinnest blanket known to man? Oh, right, because Rick asked and pleaded and  _ persuaded _ – despite the fact that Cliff would have laid out in the middle of the street with Rick if that’s what he really wanted.

The concrete by the pool in the backyard is warm, and the air is dry and still. And this might be the most peace either of them have felt in a long time.

Rick rolls onto his side, leaning onto his elbow and obscuring Cliff’s view of the sky, “Jesus, Cliff, are y-you gonna answer me?”

Quicker than lightning Cliff grabs Rick’s jaw and pulls him down for a kiss. He sucks on Rick’s bottom lip and bites until Rick yelps in that way that Cliff  _ can’t _ get over.

These are the things Cliff wants to remember and feel forever, if he gets a say in the matter; the weight of Rick leaning into him, the moans building in Rick’s throat, the taste of lime on Rick’s tongue. Like if he kisses Rick in front of the heavens they’ll get the hint that this is  _ it _ for him. Nothing can top it.

“Whaddya need, partner?” Cliff asks, a little breathless, when they separate.

Rick blinks and then turns red, “Fuck I -- I don’t remember.”

Cliff smiles, big and obnoxious and Rick  _ glowers _ as he stares down at him.

“It’s not funny.”

“M’not laughing,” Cliff says, reaching up for Rick again. Cupping his face. Stroking the wrinkles by his eyes.

It’s unclear who kisses who this time. Which of them moves first so that they’re tasting each other once again. It’s only clear that Rick pulls away, urgent. “Did you remember?” Cliff asks despite the fact that he’s really just staring at Rick’s mouth and thinking about all the places he wants it to visit before the night is over.

“No, Jesus, f-fuck that,” Rick says as he sits up, “There’s just a f-fuckin’ perfectly good bed and-”

“Now you’re talking,” Cliff says but grabs Rick again – because he can, because he wants to, because Rick is there. He kisses him, soft and sweet and  _ loving _ . The stars twinkle and crickets chirp in the dead of night as Cliff ignores every pain in his hip and delights in each pleasure instead.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wants this to be longer but my heart says it's just a nice little look into Cliff's head and it's okay for it to be quick.


End file.
